


Thank You

by bitofageek



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: After the death of Magnussen, Sherlock receives a note





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> My first post - this is me having an idea... and being nervous about posting an actual written work. Hope you like it!
> 
> If you like the postcard, you can find them at: https://mikedeakinart.com/card-making/february-thank-you-cards-queen-bee/

Janine figured Sherlock would know who the card was from...

                             To:Sherlock Holmes

                          221B Baker Street

                          London NW1 6XE  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
